elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Itzpalt of Element
"Itzpalt is a god of the elements. Those faithful to Itzpalt are protected from elemental damage and learn to absorb mana from their surroundings." -Game The pompous type whom you eventually win the respect of. ''' is the most difficult god to make use of, as he's pretty much only for Wizards, the hardest non-debug serious class to play. He's focused on increasing your MP pool, elemental damage, and resistances. While his resistance bonuses may sound good at first, by the late game, it becomes rather easy to find equipment and food that increases resistances, thus rendering the point moot. In short, if you're not a spellcasting-focused class, you have almost nothing to gain from Itzpalt. '''To avoid confusion: Itzpalt's elemental benefits refer only to the fire-cold-lightning trifecta. Increasing favor can also be tasking, as he only accepts staves as offerings, besides corpses. Still, there is an easy way of getting as many staves as needed by buying wizard-type slaves in Derphy and stripping them of their weapons. A silver lining to his worship is the Exile, possibly the best god pet in terms of combat potential. Also, the Elemental Staff is actually a pretty good weapon for both attack (for non-casters, thanks to elemental damage) and defense (for anyone, as it significantly increases fire, cold and lightning resistance). Worship Offerings *Corpses (cooked corpses and rotten corpses will also work) *Staves (discontinued in Elona+) *Rods (in Elona+) Bonuses *Magic *Meditation *RES Fire *RES Cold *RES Lightning Abilities *Absorb Magic (Recovers MP, based on Magic and Favor). Costs 25 Stamina. Amount of MP recovered is equal to x'd'y, where x''' is dependent on (Magic/20)+1, and '''y is dependent on (Favor/140)+2. Gifts *'Exile' pet: Casts Magic Dart, Nether Arrow and Dark Eye, and their innate feat lets them cast the aforementioned spells multiple times in one turn. *[[Secret treasure of Itzpalt|'Secret treasure of Itzpalt']]: Grants you a new feat: RaceElemental spells you cast are empowered. *'The Elemental Staff' *'The Magic Canceler':' '''Only available in Elona+. Bonus Formulas Text Altars and prayer Signals from god You may receive these when wearing an item with the "It catches signals from god." attribute, such as The Unknown Shell. NPC Unlike other gods, Itzpalt lacks any information as a NPC, not even a sprite; wishing for itzpalt creates various random items instead. His interactions with the player are entirely limited to worship and flavor text. Wishing for Itzpalt in the Japanese version created a kiwi, which led to him being represented as a kiwi with wings in various artworks. Trivia * Itzpapalotl is an Aztec war goddess, ruler of the paradise world of Tamoanchan, the paradise of victims of infant mortality and the place where humans were created. Itzpalt shares a few characteristics with the deity, as both are primordial war gods associated with fire. Changes in Elona+ '''Note: A summary of changes to all gods in Elona+ is located in the Gods page in the "Changes in Elona+" section.' Worship changes In the Elona+ mod of Elona, there have been some changes to Itzpalt and the bonuses for his worship. Instead of staves, he now accepts rods as sacrifices, which are easier to find. Also, since Elona+ has made Wizards and hybrid spellcasters much easier to play, worshiping Itzpalt has become more versatile, but still recommended only for magic-focused characters. As a NPC Itzpalt has now been completed as an interactable NPC, with a new sprite and his own appearance. He can now be summoned as a friendly NPC by wishing for itzpalt or praying to him in The Truce Ground during November. If you summon him in a static map, he will remain until you Remand him after nteracting, or after you leave the map when inviting him to your home as described in the Gods page. Talking to him when you are his worshiper, and when your favor is over 4025 will cause him to place the at your feet. He is equipped with the , but will not drop it when slain. He does drop a God heart. Killing him will spawn The Element in the same square he was standing on. He can be recruited with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions listed in the page are met, but is subject to the God recruiting penalty. When used as a pet, he will not spawn his enhanced form when slain. Miscellaneous Wishing *carditz creates a card of . *figureitz creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite number for is 496. Because he has a large sprite, any replacement must be 48x96. His portrait is located at by 61 the same sprite-numbering system. New Text The dialogue below is taken from the Elona+ Custom mod. category:Deities category:Religion